Episode 19 (DBPR)
Dragon Ball PR Episode 19: The Final Super Saiyan! Episode Information Release Date January 17, 2020 Arc Demon Rebellion Arc (Episodes 17-56), Training Saga (Episodes 17-22) Date November 11, Age 792 Synopsis Opening (Bit by Bit I'm Falling Under Your Spell) Episode 19 starts off with Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Master Roshi, Master Yakitori, Yajirobe, Android 17, and Android 18 fighting off demonic creatures in Other World, with Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien fighting off creatures on Snake Way coming out of the clouds of Hell. Master Roshi, Master Yakitori, and Yajirobe are defending King Yemma's castle and fighting off possessed entrants to Other World, and Androids 17 and 18 are in Hell, fighting off a horde. It then switches back to Jodenku, Trunks, and Vegeta in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, with it having been a few weeks in there already. Jodenku and SSJ Trunks are sparring against SSJ Vegeta for a few minutes until Trunks knocks Vegeta down, resulting in Vegeta temporarily stopping the fight. "Hold on a second. Jodenku, why aren't you fighting in your Super Saiyan form, just like us?" Vegeta questioned. "You see uh, the thing is... I haven't heard about it until you guys first started using it... but it seems so familiar for some reason. Like I've seen or felt it before, but I can't point it out where..." Jodenku replied. He is referring to when he first went Super Saiyan when he was being held on the Frigid Force Ship, and he blacked out immediately after his transformation, resulting in his heavy memory loss once he recovered on Earth. "Tch. And I thought every kid could become a Super Saiyan as soon as they came out of the womb nowadays." Vegeta replied, referring to how easily Trunks first obtained the form. "Well, I guess we might as well teach you it. Do you remember that feeling when you 'saw' the Super Saiyan form before? Try recapturing that moment. How did it make you feel?" Jodenku then remembered his parents being killed by the Frigid Force soldiers on the ship a year ago. He immediately had a flashback of a ki beam going through their hearts, with their lifeless corpses being dropped onto the ground, and Jodenku only being able to watch from his healing chamber. He then remembered a split-second of his aura exploding into a golden color before blacking out, and the flashback ended. "Rgh...gh..I...how could they...THEY WERE INNOCENT!" Jodenku then began clenching his fists and powering up as his aura began to form, and his hair began to flow in the wind. "He's starting to get the hang of it. Damn dad, since when were you such a good teacher? That was quick!" Trunks was watching it all from a safe distance in order to not distract Jodenku. After a few seconds, Jodenku's ki then exploded. "It was all..BECAUSE OF THEM!" He then became uncontrollable as his hair flashed into a golden color, with his eyes turning blue-green as his aura went crazy. Vegeta grinned as he witnessed Jodenku obtain the Super Saiyan form again, but then attempted to calm him down. Jodenku then suddenly attacked Vegeta, sending him flying with a jaw punch. Vegeta responded back by transforming into a Super Saiyan as well and engaging in combat while Trunks watched in shock. Their fight went on for about two minutes before Vegeta knocked down Jodenku with an elbow to the head. "Rgh...gh.." Jodenku slowly got up and began trying to control his Super Saiyan transformation, but then tired out, reverting back to his base form. "D-did I do it?" He was sweating and had a bruise on his forehead. "Heh, you did! With a bit more practice and training, you'll be able to be in the form without any trouble at all!" Trunks reverted back to his base form, just as Vegeta did. "Right, I think it's time for a well deserved break. Let's go eat!" The three Saiyans walked back to the kitchen room as the episode ended. Closing (Fireworks) (Next Episode) Episode 20: God Ki Goten!